The present invention relates to management of medical information on a communication network and, in particular, to a method, system and computer program for distributing and managing medical information distributed on a communication network over a wide area.
The importance of sharing electronic medical records among medical institutions has been recognized and such sharing has been actually implemented in some local communities and medical institutions. Standardization of the data formats of electronic medical records is being facilitated and the foundation to enable sharing electronic medical records is being laid. From a practical point of view, however, sharing of electronic records has not been widespread. This is because building a system that manages electronic medical records costs a large amount of money.